


A creek in the ship

by IWantToRemainASecret



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToRemainASecret/pseuds/IWantToRemainASecret
Summary: Peepers is confused by the tune that seemingly all watchdogs have heard in the night... I mean come on, who breaks in to sing lullabies?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A creek in the ship

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine, (couple years old, so I think I have improved since then.) as is everything I am posting today, but I hope you enjoy none the less!

It was the slightest noise, not even as quiet as a creak in the floorboards, quieter than that. Peepers mumbled in his sleep at the noise and rolled over, he started to rub his eye, expecting himself to wake up and investigate the noise. But instead, a peaceful tune drifted through his room, urging his body and mind to be at rest. He hummed in satisfaction as the relaxing tune calmed his nerves, the playful but calming sound drifted away and ended with the sound of his door sliding shut.

\---

The next morning, Peepers measured himself, saw he was getting taller, then headed to the food court. He was energised, ready for the day, and very, VERY well rested. He couldn't place why he felt so well rested, but what did it matter anyway? He was and that's what is important-

Peepers froze at the sound of a watchdog, whistling. The same tune he had heard last night. He ran over to the watchdog, Ted, was it?

"Ted! I demand to know the source of that tune you are whistling!" He asked the frightful watchdog, Ted looked up in thought then back to his breakfast.

"Uh, I don't know, I heard it in my dream last night, I guess." He shrugged, walking away whilst he sung.

Peepers was now very concerned, how did one watchdog dream of the same song? What was that song anyway? With determination Peepers stormed towards the security room and slammed the doors open.

"ANDY!" He shouted, Andy fell off his chair in surprise.

"Woah! Well lookey here my dear viewers! It seems Commander Peepers has stopped by for a surprise visit! Do tell Commander Peepers, what do you need?" Andy exclaimed in his host voice.

"Do you have video cameras in watchdogs bedrooms?" Peepers asked with venom in his tone.

"Uh no, for privacy reasons we do not have cameras in any of the watchdog bedrooms! Butttt, in case of a possible break in, we do record AUDIO in watch dog bedrooms!" Andy beamed, feeling pride in his helpfulness.

"Great. Go to my room last night, fast forward till you see any change in audio." Peepers demanded, Andy leapt onto his chair and started typing away. Bringing up the audio file, Peeper's pointed at a peak in the audio.

"What's that? What time is it?" Peepers growled.

"That is four in the morning sir, and let's find out shall we!" Andy smiled at his cameras and pressed play.

The calm, beautiful tune strummed through the recording/security room. Andy jumped in his seat and pointed at the screen in shock.

"Hey! I know that song! I hear that in my dreams sometimes! W-Woah! Do YOU viewers know that song?" Andy asked the camera, before typing loudly at his desk and opening up a poll. "A poll has been set up! Vote now and let's see how many others know this song!"

The poll filled, Andy and Peepers gasped at the results. "89% of watchdogs have heard this song?! Amazing! Tell me Peepers, do you have any clue where this song is coming from?" Andy asked, directing his attention to Peepers while pulling out a mic and holding towards him.

Peepers focused his attention on the instrument that played the loving Diddy. He gritted his... eyeball? "Andy. I have a slight idea. I'll work on it tonight and get back to you."

Peepers stormed out just as loudly as he stormed in.

~~~~~

Peepers lay in bed, his eyes shut tightly and occasionally peaking open to see any activity. He groaned in frustration, he was BEGGING for sleep. But he couldn't! He mustn't! He had to catch this goofball before he did something worse-

The sliding door opened. Peepers shut his eyes tightly and listened to the shuffling around the room. When it was quiet he opened his eye and saw no one around him, curious, he stood up and noticed some hands jutting out from under his bed.

Furry. Orange. Hands.

I mean, it was banjo music, what did you expect?

This was worrying for two reasons: One, Wander was able to easily enter a villains skullship without being detected. Two, if every watchdog heard his playing than that meant he was visiting EVERYONES BEDROOMS AT NIGHT.

The hands gently held Peepers shoes. Peepers watched them glue on extra foundation to his shoes, so... so he wasn't actually getting taller?! For goodness sakes Wander! Why do you put false hope in people?! Peepers quickly lay down as Wander stood up.

He shut his eye tight and listened, squeaking. He knew that squeak... was he POLISHING HIS HELMET?! Peepers sighed in frustration, the second he did the tune played again. He yawned in exhaustion and felt himself being lulled to sleep.... NO!

He shot up in bed just as the sliding door shut again. He now had taller shoes, a polish helmet and damaged pride.

Peepers grumbled to himself before opening the sliding door and poking his head out. Wander's foot disappeared into another watchdogs room, then Wander slipped out stealthily, ran to the door across from that room and placed a card under it. He ran into the next room with joy.

Peepers raced into the card receivers room and picked it up.

'Happy Birthday Pete! ~ Love Wander & Sylvia!'

Well, obviously Sylvia didn't have anything to do with it. Peeper left the card where it was, not daring to rip it's glittery packaging. He stepped out into the hallway and watched Wander leave the final door of the watchdog corridor. He wiped his brow and smiled.

The two made eye contact.

Wander was the first to react, whipping out his banjo and playing the tune. Peepers begun to speak but felt his balance becoming uneasy, he was SO tired. And the song was so, so, very pretty. He swayed side to side.

"Wander! I command you to seize this behaviour-" Peepers fell, only to be caught by Wander.

"Shh! Shh! Go to sleep Mister Peepers! Hush little Commander don't you uh, command, Wander's gonna put you right to bed! And if that bed is not that soft, Wander will add fresh wooly fur from an Ox." Wander muttered, strumming his banjo with one hand and holding Peepers with the other.

"Why are you raising my shoes?" Peepers yawned, feeling his energy fade at the humbling tune.

"Because you like being tall, now shhh! Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, Mister Peepers-"

"NO!" Peepers shouted, pushing himself off Wander and leaning against the wall. "I, I don't know why that tune instantly makes me sleepy, but you will not play it again Wander!"

Wander played the song with more vigorously while gritting his teeth "It isn't magic or anything if that's what you think, I've just played it so many times when you sleep that you instantly feel sleepy when you hear it. It's called the pavlov's effect! I think..."

"Get your good deeds outta here!" Peepers hissed.

Wander sighed, he lifted Peepers up, despite his complaints. And took him back to his bedroom, back into his bed and tucked him in.

"Go away!" Peepers said with exhaustion, a night without sleep is really a nightmare.

Wander sat by his bed and blissfully played the tune until Peepers was deep asleep.

Peepers woke up to a recording player next to his bed, the tune on repeat.

Peepers never did get good sleeps, maybe he would keep that recorder handy


End file.
